percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 13
Ebony 'W'hen everyone stared at me, I knew something was wrong. A shiver went down my back when I looked and saw the faint glow of purple. Thank goodness Pollux came to my recuse. We walked to his, our, cabin without saying a word until I was inside. The walls of the cabin were completely painted purple, the flooring made of gold, and a soda machine in the corner. There was only two pairs of bunk beds in the cabin, a lot less than the Hermes cabin, and the bedspreads were leopard print. Near the amazing soda machine was a wooden picnic table. Right behind the table was a window, showing the woods and some of the cabins. "Make yourself at home," Pollux said as he went over to the soda machine. "What kind of soda do you like?" "Just normal Coke." I heard him hit a button as I took a seat at the table. "So," he said as he sat down across from me and handed me my drink, "how does it feel?" What did I want to tell him? That being the daughter of Dionysus made me feel like a piece of forgotten trash. Daughter of the wine god? Could my self-esteem get any lower? "It feels..." "Weird. Strange. Odd man out." "Yeah. How did you know?" "I'm kind of good with reading people emotions," he said. "Your's, of course, was written completely across your face." "Thanks." He opened up his soda can, "Being the child of Dionysus isn't horrible. Most of kids here will treat you like a normal camper," he took a sip of his drink. "Are you sure you're okay with learning all this so fast? It took Ca-" He stopped himself, now I could read his facial expression. He was remembering something, something he didn't want to remember because it was painful. He then went back to talking, "It took me a few days to really get a hold of everything." "I think I'll be fine," I took a sip of my soda. "So, this whole prophecy thing, are you excited about it?" "No." I almost choked on my drink, "W-what? Aren't quests like big things?" "Dangerous too, but that's not the reason I don't want to go. There's a feeling I have in the pit of my stomach that I am not the person they need, but I know Annabeth, she thinks I'm the only person that it could possibly be..." he looked at me. "Anyway, do you need anything?" "Sort of. Nico didn't give me time to get any of my stuff." "Then follow me," Pollux stood up, showing off his over six foot frame, "I'll show you the camp store." After a few hours, Pollux and I had bought all the needed things for Camp Half-blood life. "Thanks, Pollux," I said as I tried to balance all my necessities. "You're welcome." "What did you pay with?" "I paid with drachma, very important Greek gold or silver coins." "So, do we have to do anything else or can I go to sleep?" "Oh, yeah. I'll be along soon, I'm going to see if they need my help at the Argo II. Don't feel like you have to go, I personally wouldn't. You've had a lot happen to you today." "Alright. Good night, Pollux," I said as I made my way closer to the cabins. "Bye, Ebony." **** My dreams had always been bad and when I was little, I use to wake up in the middle of the night afraid to even close my eyes again. The darkness, the feeling like I couldn't stop falling, and all these people that I had never met before playing a huge role in my dreams. The past few months they had gotten worse, more horrible than any of my old ones combined, and that night was no exception. It felt like I was in a pit of darkness, but I felt a dampness in the air. I tried to walk forward, but I couldn't move. Crap, not one of these again! I grabbed my leg and tried to pull it up, no use. "Don't try," a voice said. It sounded like someone was sleep talking, and it was very familiar. I then remembered. "No." "Oh, yes." I went back into my memory and all my horrible dreams came back to me. They always started with a sleepy voice, the same that had just talked to me, and it went on from there. Once, the voice lead me off a cliff, but and about thirty feet down I somehow I was able to land on a ledge. "Very impressive, Daughter of earth" ''the voice would say. I remember telling my mom, her look of true concern, and then it would fade. She knew something, but she would always act like she didn't. She would take me to the psychiatric and have him tell me it was nothing or it was just some stress. Stupid stuff like that. Lately, the voice hadn't been haunting me, but my dreams were still bad. My memory moments were becoming worse. I started to have detailed flashbacks and moments when I remembered what I was feeling at those terrible moments and I started to feel panicked. "What do you want?" I asked, trying not to show the fear in my voice. What was this voice going to cause next?'' I thought. "To talk, my dear Daughter of earth," the voice said just like it use to when I would beat a task she gave me. "Talk about what?" "Oh, so many questions," the voice sounded like it had just shifted positions. Creepy. "Don't worry, Daughter of earth, all of your silly questions will be answered." "There's another one. Why do call me Daughter of earth?" "In due time, my dear." "I don't want 'due time!'" I yelled, anger rushing through me. "I see it more now," the voice said. "Your emotions will lead to your downfall and my resurrection. But for now, it is time for you to wake, and then you may find your way to me." "I'm not done with you!" I yelled, but it was to late. The dark cave broke up some sort of bright light and I closed my eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page